Berbagi Kamar
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Sequel Love Proposal/Malam pertama adalah malam yang paling dinantikan oleh seluruh pasangan yang baru menikah karena merupakan puncak dari seluruh rangkaian pesta yang diadakan/"Arghh—hentikan… Sasuke-kun… Erghh—"/"Untuk besok dan seterusnya, kau tidak akan bisa tidur tenang. Sakura-chan…"/Special For Voila Sophie and Ayumi-chan Cherry Caroline. RnR please :


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Berbagi kamar ****© Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**-Sekuel ****Love Proposal ****-**

**Genre : Romance™****/Family**

**Rated : ****M(Soft and Implisit ^Maybe^)**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno [Sakura Uchiha]**

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC****, canon, maybe fluff.**

_**Special For Voila Sophie and Ayumi-chan Cherry Caroline**_

**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

.

.

.

Malam pertama adalah malam yang paling dinantikan oleh seluruh pasangan yang baru menikah karena merupakan puncak dari seluruh rangkaian pesta yang diadakan. Tampak kemeriahan terlihat dari distrik Uchiha, terpampang pesta sederhana yang cukup mengundang banyak pihak terutama para sahabat yang menghadiri. Tapi pesta siapakah yang mereka hadiri…

Terlihat Uchiha bungsu tampak gagah dengan kimono warna hitam kini berbincang ria dengan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya terdahulu—Naruto Uzumaki, sang hokage ke enam yang juga telah menikah dengan putri klan Hyuuga berbeda beberapa minggu. Tak hanya itu saja, tamu yang datang ada dari Sunakagure yaitu kazekage—Sabaku No Gaara tengah membicarakan serius kepada penerus klan Hyuuga—Neji.

Sakura juga bercanda ria dengan Ino Yamanaka yang merupakan calon pendamping dari teman setimnya dulu—Shikamaru Nara, terdengar kikikan pelan dari keduanya hingga Hinata Uzumaki menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hmm—An-no, Sakura-_san_…"

Iris _Emerlad_ Sakura mengarah ke Hinata, "ada apa, Hinata-_sama_?"

"Sepertinya kau dipanggil oleh Sasuke -_san_…" sahut Hinata.

Ino menyeringai jahil, "eh, ternyata dia tidak sabaran _berbagi kamar_ denganmu."

Muka Sakura kini memerah, "apaa-apaan kau, Ino? Mmm—bagaimana rasanya malam pertama itu?" tanyanya kepada Hinata.

"It-itu… rasanya akan berbeda dari apapun. Pokoknya sulit mendeskripsikannya…" jawab Hinata.

Dengan raut muka lemas, Sakura berpikir yang tidak-tidak dengan malam pertamanya yang tanpa sadar bahu ditepuk pelan oleh Sasuke—suaminya.

"Sakura, kau lelah?"

"Ettoo—tidak, Sasuke-_kun_… heii" pekik pelan Sakura karena tubuhnya sekarang sudah berada dalam gendongan Sasuke ala _bridal style_. Dengan menyembunyikan raut kemerahan di dada Sasuke, kini jantungnya berdegup cukup kencang seiring langkah suaminya menuju kamar pengantin mereka berdua.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Perlahan Sasuke meletakan Sakura di atas futon mereka dengan hati-hati kemudian dirinya memeriksa area kamarnya. Dan Sakura sendiri seraya duduk meremas kimono putih dengan motif bunga warna _merah muda_ menatap punggung belakang suaminya.

Dirinya berpikir apakah Sasuke aka menyakitinya sampai membunuh dan mayatnya di buang kelaut dan dia kabur menjadi ninja pelarian kembali. Sakura menggeleng kepalanya untuk menghentikan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya.

Tanpa sadar iris _onyx_ menatap lurus tubuh istrinya yang kaku, dengan tersenyum tipis kini merebahkan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan Sakura. Iris keduanya kini saling menatap satu sama lain seakan magnet yang memaksa mereka untuk menyatukan wajah mereka hingga sentuhan bibir dengan lembut itu terjadi.

Tampak tangan Sakura meremas kerah kimono Sasuke dan tak kalah dengan istrinya, Sasuke menekan tengkuk untuk memperdalam sentuhan lembut kini memanas seiringnya lidah mereka berdua saling menyatu hingga sampai pasokan udara keduanya menipis dan merelakan jarak mereka menjauh untuk menghirup udara.

Terlihat raut kemerahan Sakura dan semburat tipis—err tipis Sasuke menghiasi wajahnya, tanpa menunggu lama, tangan Sasuke perlahan merebahkan tubuh Sakura yang kini dirinya berada diatas istrinya. Dengan lihai melepas sesuatu yang melekat di rambut istrinya dan menghirup aroma _cherry_ menguar di hidung bungsu Uchiha.

Kemudian Sasuke mengecup dari dahi… kelopak mata… hidung dan bibir tipisnya sembari tangannya melepas obi yang mengikat di kimono milik Sakura hingga tereskpos bahu istrinya. Kini sentuhannya mengarah ke leher jenjang… mengecapnya kemudian memberikan tanda kemerahan, tak disitu saja seluruh bahu istrinya penuh dengan hiasan pemberian Sasuke tentunya.

Tangan Sasuke menyingkap kimono Sakura dan meletakannya sembarang tempat dan kini seluruh tubuh istrinya kecuali pakaian dalamnya masih merekat. Mengekesampingkan apapun dan yang menguasai otak Uchiha bungsu adalah nafsu sekaligus perasaan cinta kepada istrinya.

Dengan melepas pengaitnya dan menyingkap kain yang menutup bagian intim hingga tubuh polos istrinya diperuntukkan dan hanya dilihat olehnya. Tampak muka memerah Sakura karena pertama kali tubuhnya dilihat oleh lelaki yang kini menjadi suami seutuhnya.

Kemudian Sasuke melancarkan memberikan sentuhan di seluruh tubuh istrinya dan memberikan tanda kemerahan pula dan tanpa sadar Sakura melenguh berupa desahan-desahan merdu mengalun di telinga Sasuke. Menyentuh titik-titik hingga istrinya mencapai klimaks untuk pertama kalinya.

Sasuke pun mengadahkan pandangan menuju titik puncak dari kegiatan ini tapi ditahan oleh Sakura. Tanpa sadar tangan Sakura agresif melepas seluruh kain yang melekat di tubuh suaminya hingga terpaku melihat tubuh suaminya kini memunculkan semburat merah lagi.

Si bungsu Uchiha menyeringai tajam dan menyergap tubuh istrinya dengan hati-hati dari sentuhan kembali di sekujur tubuh istrinya dan menghadap wajahnya dibagian terintim Sakura, seraya mengelus pelan paha Sakura untuk memberi geraknya. Kemudian memberikan sentuhan berupa menemukan titik yang membuat tangan Sakura meremas futon mereka berdua seraya mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Arghh—hentikan… Sasuke-_kun_… Erghh—"

Tanpa terasa Sakura mencapai klimaks keduanya, Sasuke tidak menggubris desakan istrinya untuk menghentikan kegiatan ini dengan memberikan sentuhannya melalui jari-jarinya memasuki bagian itu dan terdengar lenguhan Sakura yang di redam oleh bibir Sasuke dengan lembut. Berulang kali tangan Sasuke menyentuh di seluruh tubuh Sakura dengan memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang manis hingga tak terasa mereka menghabiskan waktunya selama dua jam.

Keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka kini mengundang emosi-emosi yang membahana dan membakar semangat. Tak peduli dengan sinar keremangan lampu yang menemani mereka berdua serta dinginnya cuaca, iris _Onyx _ menatap lembut iris _Emerlad_ dan menutup jarak mereka kembali.

Kemudian pasokan menipis dengan napas terengah-engah, Sasuke memberi isyarat pelan kepada istrinya, "kalau sakit, bilang padaku… aku akan pelan-pelan, Sakura."

Setelah mendapat anggukan paham Sakura, Sasuke kini menanamkan perlahan miliknya di bagian terintim Sakura, terdengar rintihan sakit kemudian rasa itu menjadi nikmat darinya. Karena ada yang menahan menuju titik puncak dengan satu gerakan, miliknya menerobos dinding pertahanan Sakura yang kini menjadi Uchiha sepenuhnya dan terdengar rintihan bahkan jeritan hingga air mata merembes dari kelopak mata Sakura serta _liquid_ warna merah menyatu membasahi futon mereka.

Tampak panik, Sasuke mengecap cairan bening dari kelopak mata Sakura dan meredam dengan mengunci bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Perlahan-lahan miliknya dan bagian terintimnya Sakura mulai membiasakan posisi mereka.

Kini Sasuke telah menyatu penuh dengan Sakura, dengan gerakan berulangkali dari tangan mulai menyentuh bagian atas tubuh istrinya dan miliknya memaju mundurkan pula hingga tanpa sadar milik Sasuke serasa ditekan dan menanamkan seluruh benih ke tubuh Sakura.

Hangat, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang memasuki rahimnya. Terus menerus tanpa henti suaminya menanamkan seluruh benihnya yang akan dibuahi hingga mungkin tercipta kehidupan baru di dalam tubuhnya.

Gerakan tersebut berulang kali hingga Sasuke telah menanamkan benih ke rahim istrinya untuk ke lima kalinya. Dan tubuh mereka ambruk seketika kemudian menatap iris mereka bergantian seraya Sasuke melepas perlahan miliknya dari tubuh Sakura.

Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka. Seraya tangan kekarnya memeluk tubuh wanitanya, "_arigatou …_Sakura."

Seulas senyuman tipis menguar dari bibir tipis Sakura yang kini menyergap bibir milik Sasuke dan berbalik arah yang membuat si ketua anbu ini tampak kaku dan menampilkan seringai yang tak mungkin dilihat istrinya.

"Untuk besok dan seterusnya, kau tidak akan bisa tidur tenang. Sakura-_chan_…"

Dan—Sasuke terlelap tidur sambil memeluk tubuh polos istrinya dan menuju alam bawah sadar mereka yang menciptakan impian mereka di hari ke depan…

Malam yang indah untuk pasangan baru Uchiha…

.

.

.

.

.

^Owari^

* * *

Gracia Notes

Bagaimana dengan mm—lemonnya, Voila? Juga para s-savers yang meminta diriku untuk membuat first night-nya Sasuke dan Sakura. Apakah kurang feel yang memuaskan begitu? Betul-betul membuatku gemetaran mengetiknya karena tak terbiasa dengan rated M.

Jika ada kesalahan, aku mohon maaf karena saya tak terlepas dari kesalahan dari segi penulisa maupun ceritanya.

See you in my other fict in Fandom Naruto^^

Salam

Gracia De Mouis Lucheta

09 July 2012, 23.19 p.m

.


End file.
